


Getting to Know You - Amanda and Sarek

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Getting to Know You [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Mary Stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question and answer session with Amanda, followed by Sarek.</p><p>Written by Mary Stacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You - Amanda and Sarek

NAME: Amanda Grayson

SEX: Female

HOME: Where my heart leads, I follow ;-)

HEIGHT: 5'4"

EYES: Blue-gray

HAIR: Brown

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? Vulcan "TV" is not known for its entertaining qualities. More for its ability to put you to sleep...

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? I think its the remains of my lunch, actually...

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: ((If you don't tell, I've a copy of the Federation Enquirer hidden in the bath...))

FAVORITE SMELL: My husband in the morning—and the evening—and mid-day…

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Saying goodbye and not knowing when the next time you'll be able to say hello.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: That's classified information. 

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: Nothing that I wouldn't do any other day of the week as well!

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: Depends on my mood—and who I'm with at the time!

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS  
MORNING? Mmmmmmmm...

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? No.

ROLLER COASTERS-DEADLY OR EXCITING? Exciting!!!!

PEN OR PENCIL? It depends if I'm feeling infallible or not!

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? At least three. It annoys my husband the tiniest bit, keeps him on his toes!

FAVORITE FOODS: Hot fudge sundae....

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? We've had our ups and downs.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? Does this include traffic violations?

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? imported chocolates!

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? Oh! Its been so long since I've seen a bacon bit!

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? the faster the better!

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? I have something much better to sleep with!

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Define the term "pet". 

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE? I like things just the way they are, thank you.

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? Incredible, better than roller coasters even!

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? Surak, and I'd give him a piece of my mind!

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: champagne

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? Leo

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? I'll get a dirty look if I don't.

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? Figuratively, it would depend on the circumstance. Literally, only one man...

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Life's been good to me, I have just what I would desire.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? maybe red would be nice for a while....

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? I don't think I'm going to tell...

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? Only once, and it has never faltered

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: It's what happens after everyone has gone home, that's the dream.

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? Bookcases, some tapestries, some paintings we purchased from each of the planets we visited over the years.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Half full

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? Do they still make that?

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? right

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? I believe in being unique

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? A spade

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? Pre-reformation Vulcan literature of a certain subject matter.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? 7

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? The least expensive one on the lot.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? the fastest one on the lot.

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Ice hockey to annoy my husband, who can't figure out why I want to watch men fighting on ice.

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: They seem to wish to stay anonymous.

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? My son.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

NAME: Sarek

SEX: male

HOME: My wife would say in a piece of luggage currently, though I have yet to quite apprehend how this is possible.

HEIGHT: 6'2"

EYES: hazel green

HAIR: Black

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW? What is this fascination you humans have for this medium?

WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSEPAD? I believe this is where my wife has her lunch when she is working.

FAVORITE MAGAZINE: Someone has hidden a copy of the Federation Enquirer in the bath...

FAVORITE SMELL: My ... Why is this of interest to you?

WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD: Feeling, as in an emotional response? This is not within my experience.

BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD: On the other hand, that, I believe, is classified information. 

THINGS TO DO ON WEEKENDS: Sleep in, I believe is the term you use.

FAVORITE SOUNDTRACK: Silence at the moment.

WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WHEN YOU WOKE UP THIS MORNING? Yes.

DO YOU GET MOTION SICKNESS? No.

ROLLER COASTERS—DEADLY OR EXCITING? Watching my wife on one, deadly. 

PEN OR PENCIL? Pen. I do not make mistakes.

HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE? I usually answer in as expeditious yet dignified manner as possible. Running to "catch" the call is unseemly, is it not, Amanda?

FAVORITE FOODS: Hot fudge sundae.

DO YOU GET ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS? It depends upon the matter in question.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME? No.

CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA? Amanda, we have imported chocolates?

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS? There are no "bacon bits" permitted in this household.

DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE? Someone does this for me. And for my wife.

DO YOU SLEEP WITH STUFFED ANIMALS? We feed all of animals before we retire for the evening, and they all know that they are not permitted in our bed.

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY KIND OF PET, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Define the term "pet". 

IF YOU COULD BE ANY TYPE OF ANIMAL WHAT WOULD YOU BE? Why would I wish to be an animal?

THUNDERSTORMS, COOL OR SCARY? Define "cool" in this instance. If you are asking do I enjoy watching these storms, the answer would be yes.

IF YOU COULD MEET ANYONE DEAD OR ALIVE, WHO WOULD IT BE? Surak, and I would tell him in which matters he was wrong. 

FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK: A good wine with dinner at times.

WHAT IS YOUR ZODIAC SIGN? This is not possible, even were I to give it any credence.

EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI? To waste food would not be logical.

IF SOMEONE ASKED FOR THE SHIRT OFF YOUR BACK, WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO THEM? Why would they want my "shirt"?

IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED, WHAT WOULD IT BE? I have what I want. There is no question here.

IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Perhaps, I am no understanding the reasoning behind these questions, again why would I do such a thing? 

IF YOU COULD HAVE A TATTOO, WHAT & WHERE WOULD IT BE? This is classified information.

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE? I believe I could not be allowed to answer that without incriminating myself in someway. 

DESCRIBE YOUR DREAM WEDDING: My own to Amanda, if I understand correctly.

WHAT IS ON THE WALLS OF YOUR ROOM? Bookcases, some tapestries, some paintings we purchased from each of the planets we visited over the years.

IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL? Half full

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SNAPPLE? Snapple?

ARE YOU A RIGHTY, LEFTY OR AMBIDEXTROUS? left

DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS? I speak into the computer and it "types" for me.

IF YOU COULD BE A GARDENING TOOL, WHAT WOULD YOU BE? My wife is the gardener of the family.

WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED? Pre-reformation Vulcan classical literature.

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER? 7

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CAR? I have never had the need for this. There is always the limo.

WHAT IS YOUR DREAM CAR? the one my wife is not driving. 

FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH: Vulcan or Terran?

SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SENT THIS TO YOU: She already knows all this. 

OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU SEND THIS TO, WHO IS LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND? I would not send this on to anyone. Were it not that my wife has already indicated she expects a response, I would not be here wasting my time.


End file.
